Late Night Reading
by FireElemental159
Summary: "I prefer Miss Stathis or even Nathalee. Perhaps your mutant name if you ever come up with one." I groaned in annoyance, looking at the clock. A girl really didn't have to deal with this at eleven at night. "I have, Mr. Lehnsherr." "Oh really?" he asked, curious. "Yes." I held the book up that Erik got for me. Greek Myths. "But, I'm afraid, you have to guess it."
1. Late Night Reading

**A/N: Hi guys so I just came up with my new OC, Lee, and I wanted you guys to read a one-shot I wrote out, and see if you would want to hear more of it. So it would be very nice if you would review even if it's just one sentence, so I can get a reading of whether a full story of her would be a good idea or not. Thanks in advance.**

**Note I own nothing except Lee.**

I danced to the music, completely dismissing every thought of the future, just moving to the music. I turned, dancing backwards to the shelf I needed to be at, when my back hit something hard. Not hard enough to be a bookcase though. Freezing, I felt someone grab my waist, and starting to turn me around. When I looked up, I found Erik looked down questioningly at me. "What was that?"

"Uh," I suddenly became aware of exactly what was happening. The music diminished in a matter of seconds, and every bit of every future flew back into my head. The futures, my own thoughts, and the feeling of Erik's grip on my waist. "Putting a book… a book back. Now can you move?"

Instead of replying instantly like my mutation suggested, he leaned in, close enough for me to feel his breath on my cheek. I knew I was blushing, but I couldn't help it. He very nearly whispered, "Of course," then pulled away.

"Um, yeah. Let me just-" I went over to the shelf, placing the book in its proper spot. "There we go."

"Miss Stathis?" I whipped around at the sound of my surname, which is exactly what he wanted, I knew it. "Any particular reason you were dancing in a library?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're about to laugh, Mr. Lehnsherr, but I don't advise carrying that one out. I was, you know, dancing because I wanted to. Simple as that. Besides, I love that song." I looked at my list, then sighed at the realization that my next book was out of my reach. Going to go get the ladder, Erik suddenly grabbed my upper arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the ladder? I need a book." He snatched the paper out of my hand, pointing to the title. I nodded, and he began to go in the direction of it. "Where the hell are you going?"

Erik didn't even look back, only flicked his hand at one of the shelves, causing a book to fall into his grasp. "This the one?"

I blinked at it, seeing the metal clasps on the binding, the perfect scripture on the cover. "Um, yes. Thank y –" I made a grab for the book, but he pulled it away in an instant, causing me to begin to fall. Once again, I hadn't been focused on my futures, but Erik himself. Even worse, he caught me as I fell, his arm securely around me. I tried to repress my blushing, but it obviously didn't work because he began to smile.

"Sorry about that." But his smile said he wasn't sorry at all.

"You're." I hit his chest. "An." I grabbed my book, meanwhile kicking his shin. "Asshole."

"Thank you, Miss Stathis." He didn't seem fazed by my hitting him, but I was done with the Stathis shit.

"It's _Lee._"

"I prefer Miss Stathis or even Nathalee. Perhaps your mutant name if you ever come up with one." I groaned in annoyance, looking at the clock. A girl really didn't have to deal with this at eleven at night.

"I have, Mr. Lehnsherr."

"Oh really?" he asked, curious.

"Yes." I held the book up that Erik got for me. _Greek Myths_. "But, I'm afraid, you have to guess it."

"And why is that, Nathalee?"

"Because I don't like you very much, and consider this a test for earning my liking." With that I tossed him the book and began walking out the door. Without turning around I said, "Get reading, Mr. Lehnsherr."

**A/N: Tada, so that's Lee Stathis. And so we're clear, yes she is a mutant recruited by Charles and Erik in First Class. Her powers are precognition, technopathy, along with a genius-level intellect. **

**So what did you think? Leave all your thoughts below, and hey, if you want to, tell me what you think Lee looks like, since I didn't describe her in this.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ)

**OKAY NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**HERE'S THE GIST PEOPLE. IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND HAVE FOLLOWED IT (I'M LOOKING AT THE 20 OF YOU) THEN GO AND FOLLOW AND READ "DEPLHI" BECAUSE THAT IS THE FULL STORY OF LEE THAT HAS JUST BEGUN! IT WILL EVEN EVENTUALLY HAVE THIS SCENE IN IT AND WILL SPAN THROUGH FIRST CLASS AND DAYS OF FUTURE PAST! **

**SO GO, ENJOY IT AND KNOW THAT I WON'T BE ADDING ANY MORE TO THIS ONE-SHOT, JUST TO "DELPHI".**

**THANK YOU IN ADVANCE,**

**FIREELEMENTAL159**

**PS: I UNKNOWNINGLY PUT UP THE FIRST CHAPTER OF DELPHI INSTEAD OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, AND I APOLOGIZE ABOUT THAT. BUT IF YOU LIKED IT THAT MUCH, THEN YOU'LL LIKE THE WHOLE STORY.**


End file.
